Just the begining
by pandasINyourRAMEN
Summary: "I think we let her sweat a little while."


**Waxdoll: This is gonna be short and sweet just because this pairing hasn't seen much love from me^^**

**Rating: K**

"Lord Sesshomaru, when do you believe Kohaku and the others are gonna be returning?" A sixteen year old Rin asked as she walked barefoot, as always, next to her demon lord. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku all had gone on a dangerous demon hunting trip two months ago and it was driving the poor girl crazy. Her lord had started coming to the village more often since they left in hope of keeping the girl from falling into a depression seeing as she wasn't a big fan of talking to the people in the village unless Kagome or someone else forced her to.

"When they are done." Sesshomaru answered and looked down at Rin. She was still short for her age, around 5'3 but she had definitely grown into a beautiful young lady. Her body curved finely and her skin had a lovely sun kissed glow. She was definitely a sight to behold and she had many fine suitors but Sesshomaru had made it quite clear that he was not one of them. Rin was more of a daughter then anything and thinking about mating his 'daughter' was just awkward on many levels.

Rin nodded and brushed back a strand of lose dark brown hair. She smiled up at Sesshomaru and leaned her head on him with a yawn. He didn't stiffen like he use to and that made her have a party in her mind.

"Milord! Rin!" Both questioned people turned around to see the annoying green imp, Jaken, running towards them. Rin sighed. Couldn't Jaken just go away?

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly and was happy Rin had stopped leaning against him but she was still holding onto his arm. But as Sesshomaru had, many more than a thousand times, told Jaken that Rin was his pup not his mate and that if the idea didn't leave Jaken's head soon, Sesshomaru would beat it out of him.

"YOU'VE GOTTA COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE. THEY'VE RETURNED." Jaken said in excitement because Rin would finally be leaving his master alone. Rin's eyes lit up and ran ahead, looking back to see her lord walking towards her with a nod. She smiled and ran ahead.

At the village people where crowed around the boys and Rin pushed her way through the crowd and went to yell but Kohaku wasn't there. She looked around, her smile disappearing and her heart racing with worry the more she looked around and didn't find him. 'Oh god, where is he?'She thought… umm yelled in her brain as she frantically left the crowd and looked around.

Sesshomaru finally made his way to the village and was quite pleased that the humans had finally gone back to what they were doing. He nodded to his brother and the two others. It seemed like he had done a lot of nodding in the last half-n-hour. It was actually starting to annoy him. Inuyasha and his very pregnant mate, the human girl from a different era, whatever her name was, came over to him.

"You so missed it, Sesshomaru. It was f****** awesome!" Inuyasha said and put his arm over Kagome's shoulder. Sesshomaru gave him and 'hn' and looked over at Rin who seemed a little stressed. That's when he noticed Kohaku wasn't there; he knew she was quite smitten with that boy. Inuyasha followed his gaze and smirked.

"How cute… Yasha, where is Kohaku anyway?" Kagome asked. So maybe Sesshomaru was the only one who noticed how stressed and worried Rin was. Well, he could hear her heart going 100mph and see that she was flipping out.

Inuyasha shrugged. "He wanted to do something before he came… I think we let her sweat for a while." He knew what Kohaku was doing and knew if he told Sesshomaru he would say it was pathetic and probably shoot down what Kohaku was going to ask him once it was out of his mouth.

"Hn…"

Just as that was said, and Rin was faced the opposite way, Kohaku came into the village with a rose in his hand. For a while he just stood there, staring at Rin but he caught a glare from Sesshomaru and he gulped. 'Come on Kohaku, you can do this. Think of Rin!' Kohaku schooled himself and took a deep breath before going over to Sesshomaru. He looked over at Rin to make sure she was far enough away and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Uh… Sesshomaru-sama… uh… umm… Because Rin's father is dead and you're the closest thing to a father she has left… I was wondering if… eh… you would…. Give your consent to me marrying Rin?" Sesshomaru gasped, kind-of, and just stared for a moment. That was something he definitely didn't expect. He thought, because human men are sleazy, the man would just marry her and wouldn't even think twice about asking him… But then again, Kohaku knew more of Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship better than other human men.

"You make her happy… Yes." Sesshomaru answered and had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling. Kohaku was almost jumping in joy. His eyes lit up brighter then Rin's did when she saw a meadow full of fully bloomed and beautiful flowers. "Shouldn't you go inform her?"

"Oh… yes!" Kohaku smiled and ran towards Rin. Once he got to her, she spun around and squealed in delight to see him. "Hey, Rin-chan, I have a question for you…"

"What is it?" she asked with a big smile, not even noticing the rose until he handed it to her and got down on one knee and took her tiny, free hand in his larger, callused ones.

"Rin… will you marry me?"

Her brown eyes got big and she nodded, unable to talk. Kohaku quickly got up, wrapped her in his arms and spun her around. They laughed and did this for a few minutes, everyone's eyes on them and he finally set her down. Her arms up on his shoulders and he held her around the waist. Their eyes met and slowly, gently, they lips met and it felt like sparklers. Like the world faded and it was just them, in the sweetness of each other's arms and lips.

**Waxdoll: Review! I might write chapters to this but I think that would be over kill. Anyway, I think this is adorable. How about you?**


End file.
